Update jobs may be received by a streaming data warehouse as continuous data streams that are processed while append data is still arriving. Multiple data streams may be received and processed simultaneously. Streaming data warehouses that process update jobs using conventional resource allocation techniques may experience performance degradation that can result in undesirable and unnecessary levels of data staleness.